


A Simple Life

by FujurPreux



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicken soup is supposed to be consumed at every hour on the hour of the day until you're better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Простая жизнь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090512) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



> Written for the [springkink challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) @ LJ

"It isn't fair!" Jumba said through a runny nose, arms and legs flailing as fast as possible. "I don't want to stay in bed! I have to go to my laboratory! There are experiments waiting to be done!"

"Now, now," Pleakley said. He was trying too hard to be comforting, but to Jumba he sounded patronizing. "No one likes to be sick, specially in a day as beautiful as this in a place as beautiful as this..."

"You're not helping, you know?"

Pleakley placed a hand on his chest, scandalized. "What do you mean I'm not helping? I'm doing the best I can!" He folded his arms and looked away. "Of course, leave it to you to make a point of not noticing this sort of things."

Jumba sighed and covered himself with the blankets again. "There's no arguing with you, is it?"

" _Thank_ you."

"Where's everyone? I haven't heard a peep for a while, and today is Lilo's movie night."

"They went to watch the movie at David's house; they didn't want to disturb you."

Jumba's lower lip trembled. "B-but... But... I wanted to watch tonight's movie! It's the one where the mad scientist is the hero!"

"I know, I know. You can ask them to repeat that one later."

Jumba huffed. "Yes, two or three months from now."

Pleakley patted him on the shoulder. "Relax. This outbursts aren't good for your cold. Now, wait here and behave while I bring your soup."

"Soup? What soup?"

"It's an old Earth remedy for the cold Nani told me about: chicken soup is supposed to be consumed at every hour on the hour of the day until you get better."

Jumba blinked all of his four eyes. "I didn't know that."

"I know," scoffed Pleakley as he left the room. "As I said, you never pay any attention to the details."

Jumba reached out for his handkerchief, blew his nose and laid back on the bed and contemplated his life. His own laboratory was out of limits; he'd missed a movie he'd been waiting for weeks to watch, and he was going to be overfed with chicken soup for the next couple of weeks. All of that without mentioning neither his sore throat nor his constant headache.

Yet, he also knew of other evil geniuses that weren't half as lucky. After all, despite everything, Jumba was all comfy beneath those blankets, and, more importantly he had friends--family--who cared about his cough and didn't mind his sneezes. Much.

In all seriousness, what else could he ever want in life?

(Permission to go upstairs to his laboratory and work on his twisted and malefic experiments, that's what.)


End file.
